


Generations

by ThorJulAl



Series: All Star Trek Garashir [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorJulAl/pseuds/ThorJulAl
Summary: Commander Bashir and Castellan Garak were going back to Cardassia on a runabout when a temporal anomaly sent them more than 130 years in the past.





	1. The Eldest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/gifts).



> Please don't @me about the timeline or other inconsistencies, it's just a silly thing I needed to write to get it out of my head :D
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being such a wonderful beta (especially on this one since you don't watch it!)

Discovery shook from the near impact.

A small vessel had appeared out of nowhere and had almost collided with the larger ship.

The crew on the bridge had managed to maintain their position but remained on alert.

"Lieutenant Bryce, open a channel," Captain Pike ordered without skipping a beat.

"This is the Starfleet Federation starship USS Discovery, Captain Pike speaking. Identify yourself".

For a few seconds only statics could be heard.

Commander Burnham, hands flying on her screen, caught his attention: "it's definitely Starfleet, but I've never seen anything like this before."

Pike frowned. "Any life forms on board?"

"Two, one human and one unidentified. This species is not in our database".

Then suddenly the static was interrupted by an English-accented voice.

"Captain Pike? Commander Julian Bashir, head of the Federation Relief Effort on Cardassia. I am with Castellan Garak, head of the new government".

On the bridge, the crew members exchanged glances. Cardassia?

"Commander, do you require assistance?"

"Our runabout has been damaged, we can't get the visual transmission to work, or our warp engines. It seems that we encountered some sort of anomaly on our way back".

A strange voice interrupted the Englishman, the universal translators failing to interpret the conversation made of hisses and guttural sounds. After a moment it was clear that the conversation had turned into a full blown argument.

Specialist Tyler approached Pike and whispered. "We know nothing about this species. Maybe the commander needs help? It would be safer to transport them here and greet them with a security detachment."

Pike nodded his agreement and tapped his commbage. "Pike to Security. Send a welcome party to Transporter Room B. One human and one unidentified species. Hold them until we arrive."

Then he turned towards his first officer, leaving his chair. "Mister Saru, you have the bridge. Transport our two visitors when security is on site. Tyler, you're with me".

\------------------------------

Transporter Room B

When Pike and Tyler rushed in the transporter room, Pike almost lost his cool seeing his security officers standing beside the transporter pads watching helplessly as two humanoid forms argued loudly.

"What are you waiting for..."

"They were already fighting when we arrived," a guard explained hastily.

The grey humanoid form, scales and ridges apparent under an embroidered open-necked tunic, suddenly grabbed the human's forearm, his claws almost digging through the fabric of the sleeve of the unusual Starfleet uniform. 

"Doctor, this is not safe. Let's beam back to the runabout." The alien spoke almost softly in perfect Standard.

Commander Bashir, a tall lean man with dark hair and a greying beard, tried to set himself free while leering threats in both languages. They were getting dangerously close to one another. 

Specialist Tyler silently positioned himself behind the Cardassian ready to jump into action.

"Gentlemen, welcome onboard Discovery." Captain Pike interrupted at last.

Both men turned abruptly. Bashir looked a bit flushed while the Cardassian, Garak, nodded politely.

"Thank you Captain, but a fair warning would have been appreciated before you transported us onto your ship. I hope you'll forgive us this unfortunate display. *I* am usually capable of more restraint".

Barshir snorted.

Pike tried not to smile. "Of course. Would you please join me in our boardroom? We have a lot to discuss and it will be more comfortable."

\------------------------------

Discovery's Security Office.

Pike and Tyler were watching the security screen displaying the boardroom intently.

Their guests were standing close to one another near the large table. They were arguing again.

"I wonder how they manage to work together." Tyler wondered.

Pike smiled. "Maybe they enjoy it?*

The other man's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

But the captain didn't get to answer. On the screen the argument had escalated. The two men were chest to chest, seemingly yelling at each other.

Pike and Tyler shared a worried look and rushed out.

\------------------------------

The Boardroom

They didn't hear the door opening.

The yelling had stopped. The Cardassian had the human pinned against the wall with the length of his body.

"Doctor, listen to me carefully. These people know nothing about Cardassia and I'd rather like to keep it that way."

"They are Starfleet, Garak!"

The Cardassian sighed loudly. "After all these years, must we have this discussion, again, really?"

The human smiled teasingly. "Is my undying optimism not appealing anymore?"

Out of the blue, he suddenly leaned to bite an uncovered ridge between the neck and the shoulder.

"Julian!" the alien hissed in surprise.

The younger man, using the lapse in the restraining force, flipped them in one swift elegant movement that seemed too easy for a man of his build.

Bashir laughed. "You're getting old Elim!" He then proceeded to kiss him soundly.

While the kisses started to deepen and hands reached for clothes, a cough made them suddenly aware they were not alone anymore.

Commander Bashir hastily zipped his uniform up while Castellan Garak slowly buttoned the top of his tunic with all the dignity he could muster.

Pike couldn't help but notice the matching rings on their hands and his smile widened.

Bashir was about to talk when his eyes fell on Specialist Tyler. He had only seen glimpses of the man so far. He frowned and wrinkled his nose in utter disbelief.

"Grandpa?"


	2. The Youngest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for it... Forgive me!
> 
> This hasn't been beta ed. If you see anything wrong, spelling, grammar or anything that sounds weird in English, please let me know! I'm still struggling with the language...

**Discovery's sickbay**

Julian Bashir was lying on an archaic biobed and hated every minute of it.

While an old fashioned scanner hovered over his head, he kept his eyes tightly closed and sighed loudly.

By his side, Garak patted his hand. "It's almost over dear, keep still"

Bashir almost snorted.

The scanner came to a stop and Dr Culber approached the couple. "Everything seems to check out. Any idea of what could have provoked the hallucination?"

"It was not an..." Bashir stopped himself short. "No idea, really" he grumbled raising himself into a sitting position. "You know I think I'm fine".

"My dear, you mistook a young man for your grandfather. You can't convince me everything is fine" the Cardassian kept a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Elim, I'm fine" Julian's hard stare tried to convey everything that couldn't be said out loud. "You know there are things that are better left untold".

"You mean you don't want to risk altering our timeline?" Dr Culber interrupted.

"Precisely" Bashir could have hit himself for being so transparent. 

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it. I'm releasing you to your... *husband?*'s care"

"Thank you! And yes indeed we are married" Julian warmly squeezed Garak's hand while swiftly standing up from the bed.

"Pardon my curiosity, but how long have you two been married?"

"Ten years" Bashir smiled fondly "But we had lunch every week for almost seven years before that. We shared books, chocolates. Saved each others' life a couple of times. Spent some time in the holosuite or watching the occasional racketball game... you now, the usual things..."

"Seven years?" Culber's eyes grew wide. "That's the longest human courtship I've ever heard of!"

"What do you mean *human courtship* Doctor?" The Cardassian's icy tone should have warned Dr Culber. Beside him, Commander Bashir's body tensed brutally.

"Well you know... eating out, exchanging gifts, going out on dates... that's the basics of human dating."

"Is it?" This time the Cardassian turned to his now blushing husband who just shrugged helplessly.

"Pardon me _Doctor_ but all these women gracing your bed every other night might have me confused".

Bashir opened his mouth several times, trying to formulate an answer to finally be saved by the deafening sound of the red alert Klaxon.

"Commander Bashir and Castellan Garak to the bridge" ordered the speakers in sickbay.

**Discovery's Bridge**

Captain Pike welcomed his new guests with a quick update. "A small space craft just came out of the same temporal rift you arrived through, they've locked their weapons on us. We've raised our shields and I was about to hail them".

At her station, Commander Burnahm read out loud the results of her scan. 

"Only one life sign Sir. From our previous readings the computer can identify a male humanoid form, human cardassian and... traces of klingon DNA" Michael raised an eyebrow. Garak glared at Bashir who glanced at Tyler whose eyes grew wide.

"Estimated age 12."

Bashir pinched the bridge of his nose "actually he's nine, he's tall for his age. Could you open a channel please?" 

"Klingon?" Garak growled under his breath while the ship hailed the runabout. "Any other secret you might want to share Doctor? Since now seems the appropriate time..."

"This is the Starfleet Federation starship USS Discovery, Captain Pike speaking."

After a few seconds of silence, a young determined voice answered. "Release your prisoners or I'll open fire".

"Ben" Bashir interrupted with a scolding tone. "We're not prisoners, our runabout got damaged on the way that's why we didn't come back. Lower your weapons and beam us aboard".

The wide screen in front of them came suddenly to life displaying the image of a smiling young man with golden skin, big blue eyes and smooth ridges covering part of his face, his neck and what was visible of his shoulders.

"Dad! Yadik! I knew I'd find you!"

Bashir tried to hide a proud smile. "Does Nerys know you took a ship to come after us?"

"Are you kidding me? She said you're old enough to find your way back without her help. She's going to be sooooo pissed off when she learns you ruined one of her ships!"

"A wise woman" Garak acknowledged with a cold voice that made his son and husband freeze while Discovery's crew observed amused the family reunion.

"Now Benjamin, as your father already requested, beam us onboard."

"Yadik? Is something wrong? What happened?" the boy asked anxiously.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about"

Ben frowned. A perfect imitation of his human father's perplexed face.

"You're mad at Dad I can tell!"

"How could you..." Bashir asked, almost defeated...

"It's been 10 minutes and you haven't argued even once! What did you do Dad?"

"Listen Ben, I'm not having this conversation here and now in front of these people we hardly know!"

"Well too bad! I give you 2 hours to make up or you're on your own to come back! Bashir out"

And just like that the channel was closed and the screen turned into a view of the space beyond the glass. 

**2 hours later, Discovery's bridge**

Captain Pike prided himself to be an accommodating man. He had offered the two men from the future his study next to the bridge to solve whatever needed to be solved.

But at some point, Discovery needed to pursue its journey and his guests needed to go back to their timeline. After all they've been through, he didn't want to submit his crew to an inquiry from the Temporal Investigation Department on top of things.

So it wasn't without some trepidation that the whole bridge crew observed the odd couple emerging from the next room two hours later.

"Captain, thank you for your hospitality and your patience. I hope our little family drama won't hold you back longer" Bashir was standing tall and was rigid in his movements.

"Well, it's been a pleasure" Pike answered politely before turning to Garak "and I must say an honor to be the first humans to encounter a member of your specie Castellan" Pike bowed slightly.

Garak nodded stiffly in return.

"Discovery? This is the USS Nile, Benjamin Bashir speaking." 

The young man was immediately put on visual. He had a mischievous smile that slightly wavered when he saw the look on his parents face.

"Ben, we've waited long enough. Beam us up now" Bashir ordered.

"Long enough?" Garak snorted "I've waited SEVEN YEARS for you, Julian Bashir. Believe me, 2 hours is nothing near "long"! To think that I had to learn from some human on an archaic ship from the Dark Ages that you thought we were dating all this time!"

"Oh don't you dare put all of this on me!" Bashir answered angrily. "I had to wait for Miles, of all people!, to tell ME that Cardassians flirt by arguing!" 

"You would have known if you had read the Never Ending Sacrifice as I had suggested you multiple times!"

"Did you really think I would spend the little free time I had reading the most boring repetitive epic in Cardassia's history?"

"You still had time for darts and the occasional holosuite adventure with the Chief or your precious Dax if I recall..."

On the screen, Ben Bashir smiled widened until his face turned into a nice shade of red and finally he dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh please, this is disgusting! There are people watching you know? Can't you at least wait to be alone?"

His eyes wandered around the bridge for the first time and fell on Ash Tyler who looked utterly lost and thoughtful.

"Dad?" Ben called, nodding towards Tyler "Is that..."

"Yes"

"No"

His fathers answered simultaneously.

"I know I'm right. GrandMa showed me pictures! She's going to be sooooooo thrilled when I tell her!"

"Benjamin..." Garak began threateningly. 

"All right... I get it... Two to beam up..."

**Author's Note:**

> ... or the true story of Julian's more than human skills ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
